What if I´ll never let u go
by RebiRabbit
Summary: Takes place after hallelujiah. Tommy and Jude became close again, will she convince him to go on tour with her and if, what will happen? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Íll never let u go?**

**Takes place after hallelujiah. Jude and Spied broke up, they both wanted it because they knew Jude will never love Spied** **like Tommy, he wasńt mad just sad. Tommy is her producer again and they became very close, will she convince him to go on tour with her and if, will they come together. **

**Chapter 1: Long studio nights**

Jude and Tommy were recording her new song, Jude sang while Tommy stared at her with a smile, he only hoped this song would be about him, but that is over or so he thought.

JUDE POV

Why cańt I tell him that this song is about him, that I love him, oh right because héll never love me. But he said Sadie and he wereńt right for each other because of me, I hope he meant it that way.

Just a friend  
That''s all I''ve ever been to you  
Oh just a girl  
Who wants to be the center of your world  
But I ain''t got much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that''s not enough  
For you to notice me  
I''m just a girl  
And I guess that''s all I''ll ever be to you  
To you

Chorus:   
I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
You don''t know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn''t even know  
My secret love

In my dreams  
I see us both together constantly  
Why can''t you see  
This love that''s here for you inside of me  
Ohhh  
What do I have to do  
For you to notice this  
You look at her with love  
With me it''s just friendship  
I''m just your girl  
And I guess that''s all I''ll ever be to you  
To you

Chorus:  
I try to smile when I see other girls with you Acting like everything is ok   
But ohh  
you don''t know how it feels to be so in love   
With someone who doesn''t even know  
My secret love 

Bridge:  
What do you see in her  
You don''t see in me (don''t see in me)  
Boy you''re so hard to believe  
Why do you show her love  
But there''s none for me  
Boy you don''t make sense to me  
Cause I don''t have much to offer   
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that''s not enough  
For you to notice me  
I''m just your girl  
And I guess that''s all I''ll ever be to you  
To you

Chorus:  
I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok (everything ain''t ok)  
But ohh  
you don''t know how it feels to be so in love (so in love with you baby)  
With someone who doesn''t even know  
My secret love

Boy you''re so hard to believe

"Jude, that was amazing" Jude came out of the soundbooth with a fake smile.

She sat down beside him and he turned to her as the door to the studio opened. They turned to the door and saw a blondie standing there in a mini skirt.

"Tommy" The girl screamed.

Jude turned to Tommy, who swallowd hard.

"Jess, wait outside" She nodded and walked out.

"Ok Jude Íll go now" Jude nodded, she looked to the ground and back at him, he smiled at her.

Tommy walked out and over to Jess.

Jude began to cry.

"My secret love" She said while sobbing.

Midnight at Tommýs apartment

Tommy lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, Jess head was on his chest and he pretended it was Jude, every girl he sleeps with or slept with was Jude, he always saw Jude.

TOMMY POV

Why cańt she feel the way for me, I want to be her secret love.

Jude sat in her car crying, she drove as fast as she could she only wanted to get home, but suddenly there was a light.

2 hours later

Tommy lay asleep in his bed.

_DREAM _

_Jude sat in the studio, Tommy walked over to her with a smile, he sat down beside her as she grabbed his face in her hands._

_She kissed him, he wanted to responded but she broke away. He looked at her confused._

"_Tommy, whatever happens, I. Love. You"_

"_What?"_

Tommy woke up to a strange feeling as suddenly the phone rang. Jess groaned he picked up.

"..ello?"

"Tom, it́s Sadie..."

TOMMY POV

Jude!


	2. Chapter 2

**What if Íll never let u go?**

**Chapter** **2: I love you too, girl**

Tommy ran into the hospital and instantly saw Sadie, he ran to her and saw Kwest, Darius and Viktoria sitting there.

Sadie hugged him, he hold onto her, they may hate each other but Jude could die and they didńt care what happened in the past.

"Is she ok?" Tommy asked scared what they would answer.

"They dońt know" Viktoria answered with tears in her eyes.

5 hours later

They all sat in an akward silence, Tommy stared at the floor while Sadie and Viktoria stared at each other. Kwest and Darius stared at Tommy.

TOMMY POV

I should́ve drove her, that is all my fault. I needed to fuck a girl instead of bring her home, if she dies Íll never forgive myself.

Darius knew what he was thinking, he walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. Tommy looked at him confused.

"Tom, it isńt your fault it was an accident." Darius got closer to his ear and wisphered.

"Shéll be okay and than you two can be all lovebirds again"

Tommy stared shocked at his boss, friend, enemy and father figure.

Darius stood up with a smirk and sat down again, Kwest saw this and raised a brow as the doctor came.

They all jumped up and went over to him.

"Miss Harisson will be fine, she needs rest but other than that..."

"Äam she has a tour coming up in 2 weeks will she be able to..." Darius interrupted.

"Yeah that́s possible" Darius sighed in relief and Tommy couldńt help but clench his fists.

"You can see her in a few minutes" The doctor walked away and Sadie talked to her mom before she walked over to Tommy.

"Tom, I think you should go in first" Tommy stared at her.

"I think she wants to see you" She continued.

Tommy walked into the room and he flinched at the sight of her, she looked so peaceful yet so helpless. She turned her head and saw him, she smiled, he smiled back and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Hey girl, are you okay?"

"Ím fine, why areńt you with Jess?"

"Because yoúre in the hospital, Jess can wait" Jude couldńt help but smile. They heard the door open and Kwest, Darius, Viktoria and Sadie walked in with a big smile on their faces.

Jude looked at them and then back at Tommy. Suddenly it made click in his head.

TOMMY POV

Oh my god. I. Love. Jude how can that be I never loved anyone.

"Ok, girl Íll go, Íll visit you tomorrow." She nodded he came closer and hugged her.

"I love you too" He wisphered in her ear so noone heard but her, he broke away and smiled at her and walked out. Jude just stared at the door.

In Tommýs apartment

He sat on the couch with the guitar on his lap he began to strum and sing.

I kept it inside  
For the longest time  
And I can't keep keeping it  
All this love that's  
Inside of my heart  
Maybe it's safer not  
To say that I care  
Maybe this road won't  
Lead me anywhere

_CHORUS:_  
But if I don't tell you now  
I may never get  
The chance again  
To tell you that  
I need you, tell you  
What I'm feeling  
If I keep these feelings in  
And if I don't  
Say the words  
How will you hear  
What's inside my heart  
How will you know then  
If I don't tell you now  
I'd do anything to  
Be in your dreams  
And I can't stand  
Standing by  
With this dream  
That's inside my heart  
Maybe I'm only gonna  
Make a mistake  
And there's a chance  
Maybe my heart will break

_Repeat chorus_

How will you know  
You're inside my soul  
Oh it's driving me crazy  
'Cause you don't see,  
You're the world to me  
I'm so afraid to see  
The way that  
I feel for you

**Ok, tell me what you think it suck right you can tell me. The next will probably take place on tour.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What if Íll never let u go?**

**Chapter 3: Last song**

Jude entered the tour bus followed by Tommy, Spied, Wally and Kyle. Jude sighed and said.

"I missed this" Tommy looked at her and couldńt help but smile. Jude and he didńt talk about what happened in the hospital.

Jude took the room at the end of the floor, Tommy the one beside her and SME the rest of the rooms.

2 hours later

The bus were on the way to Vancouver and Jude sat in her room as she heard a guitar in the room beside her. She walked out of her room and over to Tommýs, she opened the door and saw his back facing her, she smiled and closed the door. Tommy still didńt hear her.

This may be the last thing that I write for long  
Can you hear me smiling when I sing this song?  
For you and only you

As I leave will you be someone to say good-bye?  
As I leave will you be someone to wipe your eye?  
My foot is out the door and you can't stop me now

You wanted the best  
It wasn't me  
Will you give it back?  
Now I'll take the lead  
When there's no more room to make it grow  
I'll see you again  
You'll pretend you're naive  
Is this what you want?  
Is this what you need?  
How you end up? Let me know

As I go remember all the simple things you know  
My mind is just a crutch and I still hope  
That you will miss me when I'm gone  
This is the last song

The hearts start breaking as the year is gone  
The dream's beginning and the time rolls on  
It seems so surreal  
And now I sing it  
Somehow I knew that it would be this way  
Somehow I knew that it would slowly fade  
Now I am gone  
Just try and stop me now

You wanted the best  
It wasn't meWill you give it back?  
Now I'll take the lead  
When there's no more room to make it grow  
I'll see you again  
You'll pretend you're naive  
Is this what you want?  
Is this what you need?  
How you end up? Let me know

As I go remember all the simple things you know  
My mind is just a crutch and I still hope  
That you will miss me when I'm gone  
This is the last song

Will you need me now  
You'll find a way somehow  
You wanted to  
I want it too

As I go remember all the simple things you know  
My mind is just a crutch and I still hope  
That you will miss me when I'm gone  
This is the last song

As I go remember all the simple things you know  
My mind is just a crutch and I still hope  
That you will miss me when I'm gone  
This is the last song

"What does it mean the last song" Jude asked with tears in her eyes, Tommy turned around in shock. Tommy stood up and walked over to her, he wiped the tears away and sighed.

"After this tour, Íll move away" Tommy looked in her eyes and saw that she was about to break down.

"What, why... why do you want to move away"

"Jude, I cańt stand being around you, it́s so hard" Jude crashed her lips onto his and he quickly responded. He pushed her away after he realized what was happening.

"Jude..."

"NO! You cańt say you love me and... then you just walk away"

"Jude, I just need space" Jude stared at him before she ran out of the room. A tear rolled down Tommýs cheek and he sighed.

Tommy walked out of the room and saw SME joking around, he shook his head and walked into Judés room. She lay on the bed crying, he walked over to her.

"Jude?"

"Go away, I dońt want to see you"

He kneeled down beside her, she looked up at him. He saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Jude, I love you but we cańt... we spent the whole tour with each other as a goodbye"

"You dońt love me, you would stay if you would love me" Tommy stared in shock at the 17 year old girl who is maturer than he would ever be.

TOMMY POV

She is right, why would I leave if I love her.

10 minutes later

Tommy sat in the bed, he stared at his handy, he flipped it open and dialed Darius number.

"Hello?"

"D, it́s Tom"

"What do you want"

"Íll stay at Gmajor"

"WHAT? Why?"

"Because Íll stay, I talked to Jude"

"Oh, that means yoúll produce her new album."

"Yeap"

"Ok, great bye"

"Great?" Tommy said suprised then he continued "Are you drunk?"

"No you and Jude are an amazing team and that means money, money, money"

Tommy laughed and said.

"Bye" He hung up and shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**What if Íll never let u go?**

**Chapter 4: Cańt get rid of me**

After the concert

Jude, Tommy and SME checked in, in one of the most expensive hotels in canada, SME were in the gameroom while Jude relaxed in the pool, Tommy went down to the pool in his swimming trunks. Jude saw him and screamed.

"Harisson, calm down"

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING HERE?"

"Swimming"

"No, I swim here"

"Your bad, I swim!"

Tommy jumped in the pool and Jude looked at him angry.

"I cańt wait to get rid of you" Jude said with anger.

"Your bad again, Íll stay"

"WHAT!"

"I talked to Darius, Íll stay"

Jude tried to hide her smile but Tommy saw this, he came closer to her.

"So, Harisson what do you want to do now?"

"Nothing" Jude tried to get away but he hold her close.

"Tommy, please dońt" He came closer to her lips.

"Please what?"

"Dońt hurt me again"

"I wońt" He kissed her and Jude wrapped his legs and arms around him. Tommy was happy that the water wasńt very low.

Jude moaned into the kiss and Tommy felt Tommy jr. get very excited. He broke away and stared at her.

"Jude, if we dońt stop..."

"I know" She crashed her lips again on his. Tommy pushed Jude against the wall of the pool.

His hand slipped between Judes legs as they heard the boys screaming, they broke away as SME jumped into the pool. Tommy let go of Jude and wiped his mouth while she stepped out of the pool.

Tommy stared at her while she walked out of the room, SME yelled at each other and played around. Tommy groaned and stepped out.

In Judés hotel room

She lay on her bed as she sang to herself.

I can't get rid of you

I don't know what to do

I don't even know who is growing on who

'Cos everywhere I go you're there

Can't get you out of my hair

Can't pretend that I don't care

- it's not fair I'm punished

for all my offences

I wanna touch you but I'm afraid of the consequence

s I wanna banish you

from whence you came

But you're part of me now

And I've only got myself to blame

You're really growing on me

(Or am I growing on you?)

You're really growing on me

(Or am I growing on you?)

Any fool can see

Sleeping in an empty bed

Can't get you off my head

I won't have a life until you're dead

Yes, you heard what I said

I wanna shake you off

but you just won't go

And you're all over me

but I don't want anyone to know

That you're attached to me

that's how you've grown

Won't you leave me, leave me alone

You're really growing on me

(Or am I growing on you?)

You're really growing on me

(Or am I growing on you?)

Any fool can see

You're really growing on me

(Or am I growing on you?)

You're really growing on me

(Or am I growing on you?)

Tommy heard her and smiled.

"You cańt get rid of me, even if Ím dead; Íll stay with you til the end."


	5. Chapter 5

**What if Íll never let u go?**

**Chapter 5: Inside of you**

The next morning

Tommy knocked on Judés door and walked in, he saw her lying in the bed. He went over to her and smiled. She mumbled.

"Tom, mmh...Tommy."

Tommy smiled to himself.

TOMMY POV

I wonder what shés dreaming...

He had a big smirk on his face. He got on top of her.

"Tommy...mmh"

He opened her legs and got inbetween.

"Jude, open your eyes"

She stired and opened her eyes quickly.

"Tommy, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to wake you" he said.

"Interesting dreams?" he continued with a big grin.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tom...mmh, Tom" he said in a girly voice.

"Oh my, that́s not true" Tommy laughed.

"Of course" he ran a hand up her tight, she moaned.

"The same sound" he said with a smile.

"You wish!" she answered. He shook his head positiv.

He crashed his lips onto her, she responded but pushed away after a few moments.

"What? You dońt want to loose your virginity on me?"

"Hell no "

He smiled and wispered.

"Someday Íll be inside of you and that not only here." He said while he pressed his hand down where her heart was. Jude looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Are you sure" He nodded and smiled.

Tommy stood up and walked out of her room and into his. He leaned against the door and sighed.

"Someday..." He smiled to himself and grabbed the guitar. He sat down on the bed and strumed the guitar and began to sing.

I don''t need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I''ve always needed something  
But I''ve got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You''re my only reason  
You''re my only truth

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven''s gate  
There''s a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you

You''re the hope that moves me  
To courage again  
You''re the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds, rage  
And it''s so amazing  
''cause that''s just how you are  
And I can''t turn back now  
''cause you''ve brought me too far

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven''s gate  
There''s a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven''s gate  
There''s a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do  
I need you  
I need you

Jude stood in the door and smiled, she walked over to him. She grabbed his arm and turned him around, he stared at her in shock as he suddenly felt her lips on his. Tommy quickly responded and licked her lips begging for entrance, she opened her mouth. He lay on the bed and she got on top of him. Jude straddeld his lap, he moaned into the kiss as he felt Judés hand at his pants. Suddenly they heard a throat being cleared, they turned to the door and saw SME standing there, Tommy looked at Jude and said.

"Next time close the door"

Jude smiled innocent.

"Sorry"

Spied interrupted.

"We only wanted to tell you the bus is ready" SME walked away and Jude got up and walked out, Tommy groaned.


	6. Chapter 6

**What if Íll never let u go?**

**Chapter 6: one night stands**

The bus drove to Montreal and Jude and SME just finished the concert, Jude ran to Tommy who had a big smile on his face.

They hugged.

"Girl, that was amazing"

Jude smiled and broke away.

SME came to them.

"Hey wéll go to a club, want to come with us?"

Tommy wanted to go with them because he really needed something to drink and maybe some...you know, but then he remebered that Jude was there.

Jude shook her head negativ, and Tommy answered.

"I dońt want to"

SME nodded and walked away.

After a few hours

Tommy sat in his room and he heard noises coming from the rooms of the boys.

TOMMY POV

Great, I could have sex now too, but nooooooooo, I had to say no I dońt want to, smart Quincey, really!

He took the guitar and began to strum and sing.

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me upNever let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

"I love it"

Tommy turned around.

"I hated it whe you dońt make a sound"

She smiled and walked over to him, she sat beside him on the bed.

"Jude, did the guys sleep with girls on your first tour?"

She nodded and he said.

"Poor girl" Jude laughed, she stopped when she saw him staring at her. They came closer but he stopped.

"Jude, I cańt stop if we continue..."

"I know!"

She crashed her lips onto his.

**Ok guys, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out but I had a lot of homework and I cańt believe Ím saying this but it was more important. What do you think should happen in the next chapter tell me. Should Jude and Tommy get interrupted again or not, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME!**


	7. Chapter 7

**What if Íll never let u go?**

**Chapter 7: Proof of love**

Tommy lay Jude onto the bed and got on top. He felt her shiver and broke away to look at her.

"Girl, we dońt have to"

"I want to Tommy."

She got closer to his ear and wisphered.

"Make love to me, Tommy"

He smiled and kissed her again. His hands ran up and down her body, she sighed and began to lifted her shirt over his head, he removed it completely from her. She blushed and he smiled, he wisphered in her ear.

"Jude yoúre beautiful" She smiled and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Tommy saw this and wiped it away. He removed his shirt and began to unbotton his jeans. Tommy removed them and was now in his boxers.

He removed her pants and ran a hand up her thigh. Tommy kissed her hard on the mouth, his kisses went lower to her neck, collarbone and finally to her breasts. He sucked on it while his hand careesed the other. Judés lips escaped a moan, Tommy smiled and his hand slipped inbetween her legs, Jude gasped as he felt Tommy running a finger up and down through her panties. He removed her panties slowly, he felt her tense.

"Girl everything is going to be okay" She nodded and Tommy licked down her body from her breasts to her belly button and finally to her clitoris, she cried out because of the wonderful sensations between her legs.

Tommýs hand were on her thighs and he pushed his tongue inside of her. He felt how wet she was and got on top of her again. He stared in her eyes while she removed his boxers.

He placed himself at her entrance, she could feel him.

"I love you, Jude, Ím sorry if it hurts" She nodded.

"I love you too!"

He entered her slowly, she cried out in pain, he began to move in and out slowly til he went all the way in. He stopped and looked at her, she nodded and told him to continue.

After a while he felt her tense again.

"TOMMY...OH GOD!"

"JUDE..." She went over the edge followed by him.

He fell onto her, after a few minutes he found the strenght to pull out of her. He lay down beside her and took her into his arms her back was pressed onto his chest and he wisphered into her ear.

"Are you okay"

"Yeah"

"Sore?"

"A little"

He smiled and closed his eyes but opened them as he heard her saying.

"Sing for me"

"What?"

"Sing for me"

He sighed and began to sing.

I know some lovers would be satisfied  
With sweet "I Love You's" and some pretty lines  
But that won't get you in this heart of mine  
No you'll never steal my heart away  
With just words sweet words that you say  
It's all in the things that you do  
I'm telling you

If you want me to believe  
That I'm the only one you need  
I need lovin' proof  
I need lovin' proof  
Baby hold me in your arms  
And show me something from the heart  
Give me lovin' proof  
I need lovin' proof from you, ooh baby

And if the love you got is strong and true  
and if you love me like you say you do  
Your tender touch will tell the honest truth  
And your kiss can never tell a lie  
'Coz I'd see it in your eyes  
There's one way to ease any doubt  
I tell you now

If you want me to believe  
That I'm the only one you need  
I need lovin' proof  
Baby I won't be impressed  
Unless I get some tenderness  
Give me lovin' proof  
I need lovin' proof from you, ooh baby

(I need lovin' proof)If the love is right  
(I need lovin' proof)  
Prove it to me all night  
(I need lovin' proof)  
From you  
'Coz you'll never steal my heart away  
With just words sweet words that you say  
It's all in the things that you do  
I'm telling you, telling you baby


	8. Chapter 8

**What if Íll never let u go??**

**Chapter 8: Wońt pretend**

_Tommy walked into Studio A as he saw Jude, his Jude on top of Spiederman, he ran over to them and grabbed Spied́s arm as he pushed him out. Tommy turned around in anger._

"_WHAT THE HELL JUDE!!"_

"_Tommy, dońt you get it, I DOŃT LOVE YOU!!"_

_Tommy looked at her._

Tommy woke up with big eyes, he breathed heavily as he saw Jude lying on his chest. Jude sensed this and looked up at him, she saw the worry and fear in his eyes.

"Tommy, what́s wrong"

He shook his head and faked a smile.

"Tommy, I know you"

"Just a nightmare, go back to sleep"

She lay her head back down and sighed in comfort, Tommy smiled and kissed her forhead.

2 hours later

Jude woke up and smiled, she felt Tommy staring at her, she looked up at him with a big smile.

"Hey girl"

"Hey..."

"Are you okay??"

"Tired but other than that fine" She smiled and he couldńt help but smile back.

"Tommy??"

"Yeah girl" He brought her closer to him and she sighed.

"What was this song about??"

"What do you mean?"

"The song you sang for me after we...you know"

"Oh... that...that was just something that came to my mind"

She looked into his eyes and knew he was lying, but she didńt want to push him.

10 minutes later

Jude and Tommy decided that they would tell them now, while Jude talked to SME and her mother and of course Sadie, Tommy called Darius, actually Darius was happy about this, he said Money, money, money and Tommy couldńt help but laugh.

Judés mom wasńt very upset, she expected something and Sadie probably jumped up and down of anger or happiness, Jude wasńt sure.

After the concert

Jude and Tommy had still seperate rooms in the hotel and this killed Jude, she would do anything to feel Tommy inside of her. Jude walked over to his room and opened the door. He heard him singin.

People are talkin, talking bout people  
I hear them whisper, you wont believe it  
They think were lovers kept under covers  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
We laugh just a little too loud  
We stand just a little too close  
We stare just a little too long  
Maybe theyre seeing, something we dont, darlin

Chorus  
Lets give them something to talk about  
Lets give them something to talk about  
Lets give them something to talk about  
How about love? 

Verse 2  
I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
Youd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
Now Im convinced Im going under  
Thinking bout you every day  
Dreaming bout you every night  
Hoping that you feel the same way  
Now that we know it, lets really show it, darlin

Chorus

Bridge  
Lets give them something to talk about  
A little mystery to figure out  
Lets give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?   
Chorus  
Lets give them something to talk about  
Lets give them something to talk about  
Lets give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?

"Let́s really show it darling" Tommy turned around, he smiled at her and walked over.

Jude kissed him and he quickley responded.

He lay her onto the bed and got on top.

He kissed her again and ran a hand up her thigh.

**Ok, what do you think it sucks right?? Love u all!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**What if Íll never let u go??**

**Chapter 9: Daddy!!**

After 7 weeks, Jude and SME got a break for 2 weeks. They drove home to Toronto to spend time with their family. While SME were happy, Jude and Tommy were worried, they didńt knew how life would be when they walk out of the tour bus.

Jude lay in her bed, she was home for about 6 hours and the first thing she wanted to do was sleeping in her own bed. She heard the door and felt Sadie jumping onto her.

Jude groaned in pain, Sadie lay down beside her.

"So, you and Tommy did it right??"

Judés eyes fluttere open in shock.

"SADIE!!"

"Jude, Ím your sister, you can tell me"

"Sadie you hate Tommy"

"Jude, tell me please"

"Yeah, we did... Ím sorry ok"

"No Jude, Tommy and I, it didńt work because he was never in love me but in you"

"How..."

"Ím not stupid... and not mad, Ím happy because yoúre happy and I can say Ím happy because Tom is happy" Sadie smiled and walked out of the room. Jude sighed and said.

"One premission of four!"

"Not bad" She continued.

The next morning

Jude walked into the kitchen as she saw her mother sitting at the counter she smiled and was near a nervous breakdown. They didńt talk about Tommy and her and Jude didńt want to talk.

"Hey Mom" Victoria looked up at her and smiled.

JUDE POV

She smiled that́s good right??"

"Jude, sit down please"

Jude swallowed hard but did what her mother said.

"So, you and Tom??" Her mother continued.

"Yeah, Mom, I know what you think but I... I...I love him"

Victoria nodded.

"I figured that out"

"HOW!!"

"Jude after everything that happened on my birthday, I saw how sad you were about the fact that Tommy hated you, and I talked to Tom a week before your birthday, I knew what he felt before you knew it." Jude couldńt believe what she heard.

"Mom, tell me what he said" Victoria smiled and told her.

_Flashback_

_Victoria walked into Stuido A and saw Tommy sitting in a chair and some blonde girl on his lap kissing his neck. _

"_Tom??"_

_Tommy looked up and saw the mother of the love of his life standing in front of him while he had a make out session. Tommy broke away and told the girl to wait outside._

"_Mrs. Harisson, Jude isńt here, Ím not here producer anymore." Victoria nodded._

"_I know"_

"_Mrs. Harisson, Ím sorry about Sadie but I never..."_

"_Tom, Ím not here because of Sadie"_

"_Oh my god, is something with Jude"_

_Victoria saw the worry in his eyes and couldńt help but smile._

"_No not really"_

"_What does not really mean??"_

"_Tom, I know your mad at Jude but please..."_

"_Mad at her, Ím not mad at her, Ím hurt I thought she knows me enough to believe me"_

"_Tom, can I ask you a question??"_

"_Of course"_

"_Do you love her, Jude do you love her"_

"_Äam... Mrs. Harisson, I dońt know what yoúre talking about"_

"_You can tell mem, I wońt be mad or put you in jail"_

_Tommy looked into her eyes and saw honest._

"_Yeah, I love her" Tommy looked to the ground._

"_Tom, she loves you too and I have nothing against you two dating but if you break her heart, Íll break your neck." Victoria smiled and walked out, Tommy watched her with shock._

"Wow, Tommy told you he loves me" Her mother nodded and Jude smiled. Judés handy rang and she picked up.

"Hello"

"Jude"

"TOMMY"

Victoria had a big grin on her face.

"Jude, I have a problem."

"What́s wrong where are you??"

"Ím in jail"

Jude looked shocked at her mother and Victoriás smile faded.

**SORRY, cliffhanger!! Guess, who put Tommy into jail. So, please REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	10. Chapter 10

**What if Íll never let u go??**

**Chapter 10: The love of my life or my father**

Tommy, Jude and Victoria entered the harisson houshold. Tommy sat down on the couch and Victoria on the chair in front of him. Jude stared at Tommy with worry, he didńt say anything since they drove to the police station and Jude was afraid that he would break up with her.

"Tom, Ím sorry about the situation, I cańt believe Judés father would do this."

"Mrs. Harisson it́s ok" Tommy looked at Jude and knew what she was thinking.

"Jude, I wońt break up with you" She smiled and walked over to him she sat down on his lap and Tommy wrapped his arms around her.

Victoria had a big grin on her face and sighed, Tommy and Jude looked at her.

"Jude, Tommy I have a date with Don, wéll see us"

They nodded and Victoria walked out of the house.

Tommy looked into Judés eyes and saw still the fear.

"Girl, why are you scared??"

"Because I dońt want you to leave me"

"Íll never leave!"

Jude smiled and Tommy kissed her, she wrapped her arms around him and felt him getting hard. She opened his jeans.

3 hours later

Tommy and Jude lay on the couch wrapped into each others arms. Tommy looked at Jude and she stared at the ceiling as they heard the doorbell.

They got up and walked to the door, Jude opened it and saw her father standing there.

"DAD!!"

"Jude, Tommy can I talk to you"

Tommy nodded but Jude decided against it.

"NO, dad we wońt talk to you no matter what"

"But Jude..."Tommy tried to convince her.

"No Tommy"

"Jude who is importmant to you me or TOMMY"

Jude looked between the two and Tommy stared to the ground, he knew her answer.

**Sorry, what do you think will happen???**


	11. Chapter 11

**What if Íll never let u go?**

**Chapter 11: It́s never easy is it**

Tommy stared a the ground while Jude continued to stare at her father.

"Dad, you cańt do this, I cańt choose between you two"

"You have to, Tom or me!"

"Dad...no I pl..."

"Jude"

Jude and Stuart looked over to Tommy.

"Jude...I... I should go"

"Tommy...dońt"

"Íll go, you shouldńt have to choose"

He kissed her on the cheek and wisphered.

"I love you"

He walked out of the door and Jude stared in shock at her Dad.

Stuart saw the tears and sadness in Judés eyes. He turned around and saw Tommy drove off.

The next morning at Gmajor

Jude sat in Studio A and waited for Tommy. She called him at least a thousand times and she asked Kwest but there was no sign of Tommy. She began to worry.

JUDE POV

He wouldńt do anything stupid... right?

Meanwhile in Tommýs apartment

Tommy sat on the couch as the 10 bottle of vodka fell to the ground. He picked up his guitar and began to strum before he began to sing.

I know they say if you love somebody  
You should set them free (so they say)  
But it sure is hard to do  
Yeah, it sure is hard to do  
And I know they say if they don't come back again  
Then it's meant to be (so they say)  
But those words ain't pulling me through  
Cos I'm still in love with you  
I spend each day here waiting for a miracle  
But it's just you and me going through the mill  
(climbin' up a hill)

_Chorus_

This is the long goodbye  
Somebody tell me why  
Two lovers in love can't make it  
Just what kind of love keeps breaking a heart?  
No matter how hard I try  
You're gonna make me cry  
Come on, baby, it's over, let's face it  
All that's happening here is a long goodbye

Sometimes I ask my heart did we really  
Give our love a chance (just one more chance)  
and I know without a doubt  
I turned it inside out  
And if we walked away  
would make more sense (only self defense)  
But it tears me up inside  
Just to think we still could try  
How long must we keep riding on a carousel  
Going round and round and never getting anywhere?  
(on a wing and prayer)

_Chorus_

This is the long goodbye  
Somebody tell me why  
Two lovers in love can't make it  
Just what kind of love keeps breaking a heart?  
No matter how hard I try  
You're gonna make me cry  
Come on, baby, it's over, Let's face it  
All that's happening here is the long goodbye

_Chorus x2_

The long goodbye  
The long goodbye  
This is the long goodbye

Someone please tell me why  
Are you ever coming back again  
Are you ever coming back again  
Are you ever coming back again  
Guess I'm never coming back again

"I love you Jude Harisson!" Tommy tried to stand up but he lost it and fell to the ground, his head hitting the glass table before his whole body crashed to the ground


	12. Chapter 12

**What if Íll never let u go?**

**Chapter 12: Blame**

3 hours later

Kwest knocked on Tommýs door and screamed.

"Tom, it́s me, open the fucking door!"

"Tom..."

KWEST POV

WAIT! There is something wrong.

Kwest pulled out his credit card and opened the door. He walked in and gasped as he saw his best friend lying in his own blood. Kwest ran over to him and kneeled down, he felt his puls as he took his phone from his jeans pocket. He dialed 911

At the Harisson residenc

Victoria and Sadie watched a movie, Jude told them what happened and they thought she needs some time. The phone rang and Victoria stood up.

She picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Harisson it́s Kwest, Tommy is in the hospital"

"Oh my god, what happened"

This caught Sadie attention, she walked over to her mom.

"Long story, but they dońt think, héll make it"

Victoria couldńt stand it any longer she began to cry, so Sadie took the phone.

"Hello...what́s wrong"

Kwest explained to her what happened and Sadie were crying too.

"Sadie...I thought Jude should see him in case that he..." Kwest couldńt say it.

"Yeah, of course wéll be there asap" Sadie hang up and looked at her mother, after a whiled they stared at the stairs.

Jude, Sadie and Victoria ran into the hospital and instantly saw Darius, Kwest and Portia sitting in the emergency room.

Kwest saw Jude and jumped up with him Portia and Darius.

"Kwest, is he okay"

"They dońt know Jude"

She fell into his arms and Sadie and Victoria tried to comfort each other.

6 hours later

They still sat in the hospital, they knew Tommy was in surgery because of his head and that it was a risk but other than that the only comment was "We dońt know yet"

Jude was crying, she would stop every 10 minutes and start again after 3.

Victoria saw Stuart running through the hospital door, she looked at Sadie, they both stood up and went over to him, he was too afraid to talk to Jude so he just stood a few feets away.

"What do you want here" Sadie asked.

"Jude is my daughter I wanted to know if shés okay"

"Stuart now she is your daughter"

"Dad that is all your fault, what did you think!"

"Sadie did you forget what Tom did to you?"

"Ok dad, Tommy hurted me but that doseńt mean I didńt forgive him, Jude loves him and he loves her so stay away from this relationship."

Stuart stared at his daughter in shock. He turned around and walked away without another word.

Jude saw the doctor and jumped up followed by everyone else.

"Ím sorry, but..."

**Cliffhanger, sorry guys again! What do you think is Tommy dead.**


	13. Chapter 13

**What if Íll never let u go??**

**Chapter 13: My preogative**

"Ím sorry, but he loss too much blood, it all depends on the next 24 hours whether he wakes up or not."

Jude fell to the ground and Kwest and Sadie kneeled down beside her as the doctor walked away.

Portia cried into Darius chest and Victoria stared at the ground.

"Jude, you should go in" Darius said. She nodded.

30 minutes later

They brought Tommy in a room and allowed one person to go in.

Jude opened the door slowly, she was too afraid of what she might sees.

She walked further into the room and saw Tommy hooked up on some machines and he had tube in his mouth, she began to cry and sat down on the chair beside the bed. She grabbed his hand as the nurse walked in. The nurse smiled sadly at Jude as she wrote something on the board.

"Yoúre a singer, right" The nurse asked Jude. She nodded.

"But I dońt want to give autographs right now"

"I know, it́s just maybe you should sing something for him, to show him that yoúre here, that someones waiting for him" The nurse answered and walked out of the room.

Jude looked at Tommy and thought about the lyrics before she began to sing.

People can take everything away from you  
But they can never take away your truth  
But the question is..  
Can they take you

They say I'm crazy  
I really don't care  
That's my prerogativeThey say I'm nasty  
But I don't give a damn  
Loving you is how I live  
Some ask me questions  
Why am I so real?  
But they don't understand me  
I really don't know the deal about you  
Trying hard to make it right  
Not long ago  
Before I won this fight

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission, make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative  
that's my prerogative  
(it's my prerogative)

It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative)  
They can''t tell me what to do

Don't get me wrong  
I'm really not souped  
Ego trips is not my thing  
All these strange rumors really gets me down  
I see nothing wrong in spreading myself around

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission, make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative  
That''s my prerogative 

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission, make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative  
that's my prerogative

It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative)  
They can''t tell me what to do

why can't I live my life  
without all of the things  
That people say  
oh oh

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission, make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative (they say I''m crazy)

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live? (they say I''m nasty)  
I don't need permission, make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative

Jude stopped with tears in her eyes.

"Loving you is my preogative." Jude heard Tommy groan and she felt him tighten around her hand. She came closer to his face and wisphered.

"Tommy..."

"Mmh"

"Tom, baby wake up"

His eyes fluttered open and Jude began to cry of joy.

She hugged him and he sighed in pain as he felt the tube in his throat. Jude heard this and quickly got up.

"Íll get the doctor!!" With that she ran out.

1 hour later

They removed the tube and made sure that hés ok. Everyone left except from Jude. They gave him morphium so he fell asleep again and Judés head was on his lap while she took a nap.

Tommy woke up after a few minutes, he saw Jude lying on his lap and smiled, his hand traveled to her head and brushed his fingers through her hair as he heard her moan. Jude opened her eyes and turned around with a big smile.

"Hey Quincey" She said softly.

"Hi"

"Tommy how could you do this"

"It was an accident I drank a little and lost balance"

"Oh you drank, why and why the hell did you choose for me"

"I thought you shouldńt have to, I mean this is your family and..."

"And I love you, my dad...I dońt care anymore Tommy, I need you and I miss you"

"I love you too"

She crashed her lips onto his and she sighed in comfort.

**What do you think should happen next, tell me!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**What if Íll never let u go??**

**Chapter 14:Secrets**

A week later

Tommy was in the studio mixing a new song while Jude stared at him. He sensed this and turned around, he smiled at her.

She walked over to him and sat down on his lap. He stared into her eyes and saw lust.

"Jude...we cańt studio"

"Let́s go to your place." He smiled and nodded.

Tommýs apartment

He and Jude lay in the bed as Tommýs phone rang. He groaned and Jude laughed, she handed him the phone. He answered.

" ello" Tommýs eyes went big.

"Oh wait a second" He got out of the bed and wispered to Jude " Íll be back in 5" She nodded.

Jude sighed angrily and grapped her guitar.

JUDE POV

Who was on the phone...Tommy is cheating on me...bullshit,right.

Laying here in your arms  
And you hold me tight, tight  
Tryin' not to watch the clock  
Tick, Tickin' as the time goes by (by)  
And I know that you best be on your way  
But I'm wishin' I could make you stay  
Stay with me for a while

Though  
You're near  
Still  
I wanna make it clear  
Love  
I will always be around

You're leaving  
I'm waitingForgive me  
I'm always missing you  
Before the goodbye

I Feel It  
Already  
Forgive me  
I'm always missing you  
Before the goodbye

Kinda hard for me to let you know  
Still don't let my feelings show  
How much I will miss in you  
All the little things that make me weak  
Your eyes and the way you speak  
Without you baby I'm not me (I'm not me)

Though  
You're near  
Still  
I wanna make it clear  
Love  
I will always be around

You're leaving  
I'm waiting  
Forgive me  
I'm always missing you  
Before the goodbye

I Feel It  
Already  
Forgive me  
I'm always missing you  
Before the goodbye

You're leaving  
I'm waiting  
Forgive me  
I'm always missing you  
Before the goodbye

I Feel It  
Already  
Forgive me  
I'm always missing you  
Before the goodbye (goodbye)

You're leaving  
I'm waiting  
Forgive me  
I'm always missing you  
Before the goodbye

I Feel It  
Already  
Forgive me  
I'm always missing youBefore the goodbye

You're leaving  
I'm waiting  
Forgive me  
I'm always missing you  
Before the goodbye 

She heard Tommy enter the room and looked over with a big smile.

"Who was this..."

Tommy stared at her.

"Aam,..."

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**What if Íll never let u go??**

**Chapter 15: Believe in me**

"That was my mother"

"I dońt believe you"

"Jude, she was"

Jude sighed and stood up, she quickly dressed and Tommy watched her suprised.

"WHOA, what are you doing??"

"I go home..."

"WHY!!"

Jude shook her head and went out of the room. Tommy followed her out of the room.

"JUDE..."

"I never thought you would cheat on me."

Tommy couldńt believe what he heard.

"Ím not cheating on you"

Jude turned around and saw Tommy staring at her with worry.

"Who was on the phone"

Tommy sighed.

"Tom...I...Íll leave so tell me who was on the phone."

A tear rolled down Tommýs cheek and Jude was concerned by now.

"My father..." Tommy stared at the ground and Jude gasp.

She remeberd when Tommy told her his father left him when he was 6 years old. She felt bad for him and mentally kicked herself for believing he was cheating on her.

She went over to him and wrapped her arms around him. They hugged for a few minutes til Jude said.

"Ím sorry..."

"No, I should have told you...Jude, I thought you trust me" Tommy broke away from the hug and began to pace the room.

"I trust you..."

"Are you sure about that."

She nodded and Tommy walked over to her, he lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom.

"Tom...??"

"Ssh...I just need to feel you."

She nodded again and he got on top.

2 hours later

Jude sat in the living room with her guitar in her hands, Tommy fell asleep and she didńt want to wake him, but Tommy needs to know that she trusts him and love him.

So she thought she would wright a new song inspired by noneother than Tom Quincy.

''Cause I Love You

I''ll be there beside you,  
if you need a crying shoulder; yes,  
and I''ll be there to listen,  
when you need to talk to me;  
when you wake up in the darkness,  
I will put my arms around you,  
and hold you till.  
The morning Sun comes shining trough the trees. 

I''ll bring you honey  
from the bee tree in the meadow;  
and the first time there''s a rainbow,  
I''ll bring you a pot of gold.  
I''ll take all your troubles,  
and I''ll throw them in the river;  
then I''ll bundle down beside you,  
and I''ll keep you from the cold.

I''ll be right beside you,  
no matter where you travel,  
I''ll be there to cheer  
you till the sun comes shining trough;  
if we''re ever parted,  
I''ll keep the tie that binds us;   
and I''ll never let it break,  
''cause I love you. 

I''ll sweep out your chimney, yes,  
and I''ll bring you flowers, yes,  
and I''ll do for you most anything you want me to;  
if we live in a cottage,  
you will feel like it''s a castle by the royal way.  
You''re treated and the attention shown to you.

The doorbell ran and Jude stood up. She opened the door and her jaw dropped when she saw the beautiful blond women in front of her.

"Hi, is Tom here..."

Tommy heard the doorbell and walked out of the room. Jude stared at him in shock.

"Jude...


	16. Chapter 16

**What if Íll never let u go??**

**Chapter16: Love?**

_The doorbell ran and Jude stood up. She opened the door and her jaw dropped when she saw the beautiful blond women in front of her._

"_Hi, is Tom here..."_

_Tommy heard the doorbell and walked out of the room. Jude stared at him in shock._

"_Jude..._

Tommy looked to the door and he began to smile.

"Sarah!!" He went over to the woman in front of him and hugged her when he broke away he saw the glare coming from Jude.

"Oh Jude, that is my sister Sarah" Tommy said while he wrapped an arm around Judes shoulder.

Jude smiled and said. "Sorry, hi it́s nice to meet you!" Sarah nodded and Tommy let her into the apartment.

Tommy and Jude were sitting on the couch and Sarah on the loveseat. "So Sarah why are you here?" Tommy asked curious. "What I cańt visit my little brother?" Tommy laughed but suddenly got very serious. "You heard about dad didńt you?" She nodded and quickly changed the subject.

She looked at Jude who was holding Tommys hand. "So you two are dating?" They nodded and Sarah noticed the big smile on Judes face and the content look on Tommys.

"How old are you?" Sarah asked before Jude could respond Tommy stepped in. "Sarah!" He said in a tone that told her to shut up. She laughed and said. "Ok Ok!!"

Jude looked at the watch and her eyes got wide. Tommy saw this and asked. "Are you okay"

Jude stood up along with Tommy and Sarah. "I have to go, wéll see us in the studio right" Tommy nodded and walked her to the door. He opened it for her and kissed her. Sarah watched closely and saw the love in their eyes.

"I love you" Tommy said and she said it back before he closed the door. He turned around and saw a big smirk on his sisters face.

"What...?"

"Nothing, can I stay for a while?" He nodded with a smile. "You happy" She asked, he nodded again this time with an even bigger smile.

Sarah laughed and said "I knew you would fall in love one day!" Tommy watched as she walked into the kitchen and sighed.

**I know short sorry!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**What if Íll never let u go??**

**Chapter17: A little too late means no money for old D!**

Tommy walked into the kitchen and stared at his sister who looked through the fridge. She hummed pick up the pieces and Tommy couldńt help but laugh. Sarah turned around and glared at him.

"What́s so funny!" She asked with her hands on her hips. He shook his head with a big smile.

"Still a boyzattack fan huh!" He asked as the smile turned into a smirk. Sarah laughed and answered.

"What can I say" Tommy laughed and went into the bedroom to get dressed.

45 minutes later

Tommy came into the living room and saw Sarah sitting on the couch, she looked up with a glint in her eyes and he groaned.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"You, Jude and I should make a movie night!"

"A movie night?" Sarah nodded and answered.

"Yeah so I can get to know her." Tommy nodded and said.

"Íll ask her ok?!" Sarah nodded and said.

"You have to go to work:"

Tommy looked at the watch and cursed while Sarah laughed.

Tommy ran into the studio and wanted to ran to Studio A but Darius stopped him.

"T, you should have been there 20 minutes ago!"

"I know but..."

"No buts nothing is more importante than money for old D!"

"Yoúre old?" Tommy asked with a smirk and received a glare from Darius.

"Why are you late Tommy?"

"My sister is in town!"

Darius eyes went wide and he got a big smile.

"Really!!" Tommy nodded, he knew Darius loved Sarah because Darius considered Tommy and Sarah as his kids.

"When can I see her?" Darius asked in a whiny tone. Tommy laughed and said.

"Íll take her with me tomorrow" Darius nodded with a big smile and after a minute got serious.

"No go to work, Jude is waiting for you!" Tommy nodded and went into the studio.

**I know short but I dońt have a lot of time lately. Hope you guys like it and you know review review review!**


End file.
